


In Flames

by mneiai



Series: Season 8 Is A Mess And I'm Trying To Deal [9]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dark Jon Snow, Episode: 8x05 The Bells, F/M, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, canon-typical incest, pyrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 23:23:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: Jon watches a man die by dragon flames and doesn't react as he thought he would.





	In Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Kit Harrington, who admittedly is little more than an extra in most scenes in season 8, has a few...interesting expressions/actions during the scene of Varys burning. So I just went from there.

Jon could still see Varys burning when he closed his eyes, could smell his charred flesh with every breath he took.

But he wasn't disgusted. Not like he should be.

He followed Daenerys back inside, to her chambers. There were fine tremors going through his body as he felt...too much. Too many things.

Daenerys didn't turn to face him until they were alone and there was a knowing smirk on her face. "Now you feel it, I had wondered if you ever would," she murmured, swaying as she walked close to him, a snake charming its prey.

Her hand traced down his chest, his twitching stomach, to cup the hardness between his legs. 

"You liked it, didn't you?" She smirked and he jerked back, shaking his head in false denial. "Shh, nephew, don't lie. I feel it, too."

She let go of him, gripping his hand instead and pulling off his glove. Pulling up the skirt of her dress, she guided his fingers to her damp smallclothes. 

"Dany..." he whispered, tone agonized.

All she replied with was a laugh, tugging him closer and kissing him fiercely. He responded despite himself, free hand resting at the small of her back, the other beginning to stroke her.

They tore at each other's clothing and stumbled towards the bed until he was lying down on his back and she was over him, riding him. Both of them remembering the feeling of dragon fire so close, of watching a human burn before them. Before their family's power.

When it was over, Jon laid on his side, staring in sightless horror at the wall beyond as Daenerys traced patterns over his back.

"You enjoyed it, didn't you?" she whispered, a smile in her voice. "You were imagining what it would have been like, if it was Rhaegal there, if it was you giving the order." Grief tinged her voice at the memory of her son, but not enough to make her stop.

"No, I--" he swallowed his words, unsure how to make a lie that would work.

"They tried to kill the dragon within you, to chain it away, but a dragon is not a slave, and that part of you is still there, will always be there." She kissed his shoulder, his cheek, pressing against him, and he shivered at the pleasant heat of her. "Stop pretending to be what you aren't, Aegon Targaryen. Be what you were born to be."

"A monster?"

"A _conqueror_. A king at his queen's side."

"But you...."

"I thought I'd have to do this alone. That you were no true dragon. I was wrong." She pushed him onto his back, looming over him, eyes bright and feral. "I saw how excited you were on the beach, how hard you tried to hide it. I knew there was a reason I had wanted you so badly, why I felt so drawn to you."

Jon shook his head, curls spreading against the pillows. "This isn't right. I shouldn't be...excited by that."

"Who says that? Who can dare tell us what to do?" she countered, pressing kisses to his lips, gently nipping at them. "This is what we are. We are blood of the dragon. The fire is in our blood, in our flesh." Her hand stroked him again, drawing interest from him. "And now...now you begin to understand."

He closed his eyes and kissed back, fearing the truth in her words.


End file.
